In semiconductor packaging, electronic components, such as flip-chip dice and wire-bonded dice are preferred to be in proximity of low dielectric constant materials—such as air—for high frequency applications. Therefore, various air-cavity packages are leveraged for enabling a better high frequency device performance. However, the air-cavity packages may be vulnerable to reliability failures from moisture condensation (large excursions in temperature and humidity over relatively short periods of time) and/or contamination in applications. Accordingly, it is desirable to package the electronic components in a configuration that is more protective and reliable in external environments.
For conventional semiconductor packages, only one side of the package is typically used for signal transmission (radio frequency signal/direct current signal/grounding signal). Although this approach can help reduce cost of the component, doing so, often limits the levels of integration that can be achieved in some applications. In addition, thermal management of the conventional package and the signal transmission are normally supported on the same side of the package. This can pose a challenge for some high frequency applications, and may impact the quality and fidelity of the signal transmission.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved package configuration to improve reliability in external environments with large changes in temperature, moisture, and/or resultant condensation conditions. Further, the improved package designs may include dual signal transition planes to enhance integration levels of the semiconductor packages, or separate the signal transmission and the heat dissipation to enhance the high frequency performance of the semiconductor packages.